Batu Akik
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Hey, Batu Akik! Jika ada yang menanyakan namamu, katakan saja namamu 'Sasuke', mengerti?" jelas Naruto. / "Hn", angguk Batu Akik yang telah berganti nama menjadi Sasuke. / "Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Karena akan berbahaya jika kau asal berbicara" / #ChalengeAntaraPickGenres Kisah antara manusia dan batu akik. -NaruSasu-


[Oneshot]  
Title : Batu Akik  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Pick Genre : Humor  
BGM : Sekai no Owari - Mermaid Rhapsody

* * *

#ChalengeAntaraPickGenres  
Kisah antara manusia dan batu akik.

Fanfic oneshot pertama di tahun 2016.

* * *

Hal yang ingin dilakukan selama liburan musim panas adalah berenang di pantai. Menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama sahabat. Membuat api unggun sambil bercerita horror. Melupakan sejenak tentang pekerjaan. Itu adalah beberapa hal yang akan dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto, sang tokoh utama.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria lajang berumur 23 tahun. Seorang guru Matematika di SMU Amegakure. Dia termasuk guru tertampan dan termuda di sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu.

Liburan musim panas ini, ketiga sahabatnya yang di Konoha, mengajaknya berlibur di pantai. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

* * *

Di pantai.

"Mereka memang selalu telat", desis Naruto yang sudah bersabar menunggu 2 jam lebih, tetapi ketiga sahabatnya tak kunjung datang. Padahal dia sudah melepas pakaiannya dan mengenakan celana boxer, dia sudah dalam posisi 'siap nyemplung'

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berenang sendiri.

* * *

"Kau meninggalkan kami, huh!", dengus Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu sahabat Naruto.  
"Kalian terlalu lama", jelas Naruto yang masih dalam posisi terlentang mengapung di air.  
"Salahkan Shika yang menyetir terlalu lamban", Kiba menujuk seorang pria berambut nanas yang sedang berendam di air, hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Pria nanas itu bernama Nara Shikamaru.  
"Hoam~", Shikamaru menguap sebelum menjelaskan alasannya menyetir terlalu lamban. Dia bergadang semalaman, sehingga dia menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk.  
"Mengapa tidak Neji saja yang menyetir?", tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari 1 sahabatnya lagi belum menampakkan diri.  
"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya", Kiba mengkerucutkan bibirnya, menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang sibuk berbicara melalui ponsel.

Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang sibuk. Karena pangkatnya cukup tinggi di perusahaan, maka tugas dan tanggung jawabnya semakin besar pula. Liburan kali ini, tumben Neji mau menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur bersama.

Menyadari ketiga sahabatnya itu sedang meliriknya, Neji tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya, walaupun ponsel masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk", guman Naruto melihat Neji belum melepaskan kemeja dan mengganti celana panjangnya dengan boxer.

* * *

Setelah menunggu Neji menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mereka berempat menyewa kapal untuk pergi menyelam. Neji sedang tidak ingin mengapung di air, dia ingin menyelam.

 _BYuuuuuR_  
Mereka berempat terjun bersamaan. Shikamaru menggandeng Kiba, karena Kiba tidak ingin tersasar di lautan. Sebenarnya Kiba baru dua kali menyelam. Sedangkan Naruto dan Neji yang sudah mahir, memilih untuk menyelam sendiri-sendiri.

Naruto suka sekali mengganggu ikan-ikan kecil yang bersembunyi di balik terumbu karang. Rasanya seperti seorang Titan yang menyerang pemukiman warga.

 _SiiiiNG_  
Sebuah cahaya putih tertangkap pandangan Naruto. Cahaya putih itu berkedip pelan, seolah-olah meminta Naruto untuk menghampirinya. Narutopun terpancing. Naruto mulai menyelam lebih dalam lagi, menuju sang cahaya.

" _ **Go, Dobe! Go!**_ ",

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang bergema.

" _ **Kenapa berhenti, Dobe?**_ ",

"Menyelam terlalu dalam membuatku delusi", pikir Naruto.

Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko hilang di dasar laut, akhirnya Naruto berbalik arah menjauhi sang cahaya.

" _ **Kembali, Dobe! Kembali!**_ ",

Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu di bawah sana. Semacam kerang ajaib?

" _ **Bawa aku bersamamu, Dobe!**_ ",

Jika saja mulut Naruto tidak tersumpal masker oksigen, mungkin dia akan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan.

 _SiiiiNG_  
Cahaya itu berkedip lagi.

Narutopun menyelam menghampiri kembali cahaya itu.

" ** _Aku di sini!_** ",

Cahaya itu berkedip cepat. Naruto mengenyahkan ganggang yang menutupi cahaya.

"Apa ini?", guman Naruto saat memegangi sumber cahaya itu, sebuah batu akik hitam sebesar jempol orang dewasa.

" _ **Bawa aku ke daratan, Dobe!**_ ", pinta suara yang berasal dari batu akik.  
"Heh?!", Naruto terkejut dan menjatuhkan batu akik yang bisa berbicara itu.  
" _ **A** **w!**_ ", batu itu kesakitan.

"Batu akik itu benar-benar bisa berbicara. Ini bukan delusi!", pikir Naruto takjub dengan keanehan yang dialaminya ini.

Naruto bergegas mencari batu akik yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Memang sulit menemukan batu akik yang kecil itu di tumpukan ganggang yang lebat.

"Kau dimana, batu akik! Bercahayalah!", teriak Naruto dalam hati.

 _SiiiiNG_  
Cahaya redup terlihat, membantu Naruto menemukan batu akik itu. Digenggamnya batu akik itu dan segera dia menyelam menuju permukaan.

 _PuuaaH_

"Kami pikir kau tenggelam", ucap Neji cemas. Sama halnya dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka telah lama menunggu Naruto untuk naik ke permukaan.  
"Ehehehe... Sorry, terlalu asyik", cengir Naruto.

Ketiga sahabatnya menjitak kepala Naruto.

* * *

Di kamar hotel.

Naruto memandangi batu akik yang dipungutnya tadi. Saat diterawang, batu akik itu terlihat berwarna merah. Batu akik itu sangat mengkilap, meskipun ada retakan di luar.

"Apa itu?", tanya Neji, teman sekamarnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru di kamar sebelah.  
"Batu akik", jawab Naruto yang masih setia mengamati keindahan batu akik itu.  
"Kau menemukannya saat menyelam tadi?", tebak Neji. Neji tahu kebiasaan Naruto sewaktu menyelam adalah memungut sesuatu di dasar laut.  
"Hn", angguk Naruto.

Neji melihat batu akik yang dipegang Naruto. Warna hitam dari batu akik itu membuat Neji merinding.  
"Sebaiknya kau kembalikan, siapa tahu itu benda terkutuk",  
"Terlalu indah untuk dibuang", Naruto tersenyum setelah sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, "Akan kujadikan batu liontin untuk Sakura-chan",

" _ **Dobe sialan!**_ ",

"Heh?!", Naruto kembali mendengar suara yang sama saat menyelam tadi, "Kau mendengar sesuatu, Neji?",  
"Tidak ada",  
"Barusan ada yang memaki",

Neji mengernyit menatap Naruto.  
"Ka, kau mengigau?", Neji mulai terlihat ketakutan. Sekedar informasi, si gondrong nan tampan ini takut dengan hal berbau horror.

"Aku hanya bercanda...ahahaha...", Naruto sengaja tertawa terbahak-bahak agar Neji menghiraukan ucapannya tadi. Tapi ternyata, Neji memilih untuk mengungsi ke kamar sebelah.

* * *

"Hey, berbicaralah!", perintah Naruto pada batu akik yang diletakkannya di atas bantal.

Batu akik itu enggan bersuara.

"Kurasa Neji benar, aku harus mengembalikanmu", Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuang.  
" _ **Jangan!**_ ", teriak batu akik itu yang tidak ingin dibuang.  
"Kau sungguh bisa berbicara?",  
" _ **Hn**_ ",

Naruto berbaring di ranjang sambil mengamati batu akik itu. Mencari-cari sumber suara, siapa tahu ada sosok kecil yang terkurung di dalam batu?

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau jin yang terkurung di dalam batu akik?",  
" _ **Cium aku dulu!**_ ",  
"Heh?!", Naruto terkejut mendengar perintah itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mencium sosok yang tidak bisa dilihatnya? Kalaupun dia bisa dilihat, tetap saja Naruto tidak mau melakukannya. Mencium seorang laki-laki? Itu membuatnya merinding.

" _ **Maksudku, cium batu akik ini untuk melepas segelnya agar aku bisa menampakkan diriku**_ ", jelas batu akik memperhalus bahasanya.  
"Ck! Seperti dongeng saja", Naruto jadi geli sendiri.  
" _ **Ini bukan dongeng, Dobe!**_ ",  
"OK! OK! Akan kulepaskan segelmu. Semoga saja berhasil",

Naruto menerawang batu akik sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa yang dipegangnya ini adalah batu sungguhan, bukan bibir laki-laki.

 _CHuuuu~_  
Naruto telah menempelkan bibirnya ke batu akik.

 _WHooooS_  
Sosok di dalam batu akikpun terbebas. Sayangnya sosok itu muncul terlalu tiba-tiba, karena Naruto belum sempat menjauhkan bibirnya dari batu akik, akhirnya bibir Naruto menempel dengan bibir sang sosok penghuni batu akik. Tubuh Naruto tertindih tubuh seorang remaja laki-laki. Dinginnya tubuh remaja itu membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa remaja itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

Narutopun menjerit histeris dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Remaja itupun ikut menjerit dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Naruto heran melihat kelakuan aneh remaja itu. Mengapa dia menjerit dan bersembunyi?

"Hey, batu akik!", panggil Naruto.  
"Sembunyi, Dobe! Sembunyi!", perintah remaja itu pada Naruto yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.  
"Sembunyi dari apa?", Naruto semakin heran.

Sebuah kepala dengan model rambut pantat ayam, perlahan keluar dari selimut. Saat kepala itu mendongak, bola mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan bola mata hitam -yang sama dengan batu akik- milik sosok itu.

"Apa sudah aman?", tanya remaja itu, bola mata hitam itu melirik sekitar.  
"Apa yang kau cari?",  
"Orochimaru",  
"Orochimaru?",  
"Hn. Manusia ular yang membuat semua anak menjerit ketakutan saat melihatnya",

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan itu. Selain manusia harimau dan manusia serigala, ternyata ada manusia ular juga?

"Tidak ada Orochimaru atau hantu apapun di sini. Hanya ada aku dan kau", jelas Naruto.

Masih memeluk selimut, remaja itu mengamati sekeliling lagi. Tidak ada sosok ular berkepala manusia. Hanya ada seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik -Naruto.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau berteriak tadi?", cibir remaja itu, "Bikin kaget saja! Huh!",  
"Aku berteriak karena kau tiba-tiba muncul dan menindihku!",  
"Begitu saja teriak? Lebay!",

Naruto mencoba bersabar menanggapi ucapan yang kurang sopan itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto masih penasaran dengan remaja itu.

"Apa ini wujud aslimu?",  
"Hn! Aku tampan kan?", remaja yang terlihat seperti berumur 17 tahun itu menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Rooling eyes.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku", remaja itu tersenyum manis.

"Dia tidak tampan, tapi manis", pikir Naruto.

Remaja itu mengambil batu akik yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Segera dia merangkak mendekati Naruto. Saat merangkak, tanpa sadar selimut di tubuh remaja itu melorot hingga menampakkan kulit putih tanpa pakaian.

"Tolong rawat aku dengan baik", pinta remaja itu sambil meletakkan batu akik di telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengiyakan, dia terlalu fokus menatup tubuh remaja itu. Ada bercak kehitaman -seperti pembuluh darah- dari daerah bahu hingga pinggang bagian kanan.

"Apa ini?", tanpa ragu, Naruto menyentuh bercak itu.  
"Tubuhku retak",  
"Retak?",  
"Terombang-ambing di lautan, terbentur sana-sini, retak deh!", jelasnya santai.  
"Sakit, tidak?",  
"Coba dirimu yang termobang-ambing di lautan, terbentur sana-sini, apakah sakit?",  
"Terbentur sih pernah. Kalau terombang-ambing di lautan, belum pernah. Tapi yang jelas rasanya lumayan sakit",  
"Bukan lumayan lagi, tapi sakitnya plus plus, Dobe!",  
"Hn", Naruto mengangguk-angguk.  
"Sakit tahu...", lirihnya sambil mencengkram selimut.

Naruto bergerak menghampiri remaja itu, memeluk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Naruto merasa iba karena membayangkan benda sekecil batu akik ini terombang-ambing di laut lepas tanpa tujuan.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan mengalaminya lagi", hibur Naruto.  
"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku menangis", remaja ini benar-benar menangis saat Naruto memeluknya. Dia akhirnya bebas setelah sekian lama tersegel di dalam batu akik.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin menangis berkali-kalipun. Menangis itu normal. Waktu bayipun kau pasti menangis kan?",  
"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat", remaja itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah ke piyama Naruto, "Aku tidak ingat keluargaku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa di dalam batu akik?",

Naruto berhenti memeluk remaja itu karena tidak ingin piyamanya kotor terkena ingus. Naruto berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil pakaian untuk remaja itu. Sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih, celana pendek biru dan celana dalam agar sang gajah kecil tidak bergoyang.

"Pakailah!",  
"Terima kasih, Dobe!",  
"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! Bukan Dobe!",  
"Hn! Dobe!",  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'Dobe?'",  
"Karena warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada Dobe, sahabatku yang sudah meninggal",  
"Kau berteman dengan manusia?",  
"Dobe itu ikan",  
"Oo...",

Naruto berbalik badan, mempersilakan remaja itu untuk berpakaian.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat asal-usulmu?",  
"Hn",  
"Namamu juga?",  
"Namaku?", remaja itu berpikir sejenak, "Beri aku waktu untuk mencari nama yang bagus",  
"Untuk sementara namamu 'Batu Akik'", putus Naruto sesukanya.  
"Batu Akik? Mmm~ Boleh juga, daripada tidak bernama",

Remaja yang bernama sementara Batu Akik itu selesai berpakaian.

"Apa kau pernah berbicara dengan manusia selain aku?",  
"Pernah. Tapi mereka tidak meresponku. Selama ini, aku terus berteriak dan berkedip saat melihat penyelam. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Padahal aku sudah menunggu ratusan tahun untuk dipungut",  
"Selama itu kah?"  
"Hn",

Naruto merasa aneh. Dari sekian banyak penyelam, mengapa hanya dia bisa yang merespon panggilan Batu Akik?

"Ada suara yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan terbebas jika ada yang menciumku. Kedengarannya mudah, tapi ternyata sulit, sangat sangat sulit",  
"Aku bisa menemukanmu, mungkin karena aku punya indera keenam... Ehehehee...", ucap Naruto sambil tercengir bangga.  
"Indera keenam? Jangan-jangan kau anaknya Orochimaru!",  
"Jangan asal tuduh ya! Orang tuaku bukan manusia ular yang kau katakan tadi!",  
"Kau pasti keturunannya!",  
"Apa wujudku seperti ular?",

Batu Akik menggeleng. Dilihat darimanapun, Naruto adalah manusia biasa.

"Lagi pula, siapa itu Orochimaru?",  
"Seingatku, Orochimaru itu wujudnya seperti ular raksasa berkepala manusia. Orochimaru suka menyantap anak-anak berparas rupawan, seperti aku. Jika Orochimaru datang, maka semuanya berteriak ketakutan. Secepat mungkin bersembunyi agar tidak tersantap",  
"Kau belum pernah melihat Orochimaru?", Naruto merasa pernah mendengar dongeng itu.  
"Ih! Amit-amit! Jangan sampai bertemu dengannya!",  
"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu wujudnya seperti itu?",  
"Entahlah. Terbayang di pikiranku begitu saja",  
"Waw~ Imajinasimu memang keren", sindir Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Keeseokan pagi harinya. Naruto terbangun karena ada yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Orang itu adalah Batu Akik. Batu Akik mendengar suara bell yang dikiranya tanda bahaya.

Meskipun Batu Akik bisa berbahasa seperti manusia, tetapi banyak hal yang baru dilihatnya. Selama ini, dia hanya belajar berbicara dan mendengar ala kadar dari suara-suara yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya.

 _TiiiiNG TooooNG_  
Bell terus berbunyi.

"Naruto?", terdengar suara Kiba memanggil dari balik pintu.

Naruto bergegas menarik Batu Akik untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

"Mengapa aku harus bersembunyi? Apa itu benar-benar tanda bahaya?", tanya Batu Akik kebingungan.  
"Pokoknya jangan keluar, OK?", perintah Naruto.

Batu Akik mengangguk patuh walaupun tidak mengerti.

Naruto menutup rapat pintu lemari, kemudian berjalan membuka pintu. Berpura-pura seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Ohayou!", sapa Naruto pada Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Mereka sudah siap untuk bersepeda mengelilingi daerah sekitar.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar tanpa izin Naruto. Shikamaru langsung bermalas-malasan di ranjang. Neji menyalakan TV sedangkan Kiba mengambil snack kentang milik Naruto.

"Kami meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi tidak kau angkat. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali", ucap Kiba.  
"Benarkah?", Naruto heran. Padahal Naruto telah memasang alarm agar tidak telat bangun. Apa mungkin terlalu lelap, sehingga dia tidak mendengar alarm?

"Mungkin ponselku lowbat", Naruto mencari ponselnya di bawah bantal, tetapi tidak ada, "Dimana aku meletakkannya ya?",

Shikamaru bangkit dari ranjang, membantu Naruto menemukan ponselnya. Ponsel Naruto tidak ada di ranjang. Neji dan Kiba ikut membantu mencari. Neji mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi tidak tersambung.

Di dalam lemari, Batu Akik bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dobe sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku harus membantunya sebagai balas budi", pikir Batu Akik, "Tapi Dobe melarangku untuk keluar",

Akhirnya Batu Akik memilih mematuhi perintah Naruto untuk tidak keluar dari lemari.

"Apa tertinggal di kapal?", tanya Kiba.  
"Tidak mungkin. Sebelum tidur, aku sempat memainkannya. Dan aku menaruhnya di bawah bantal", jelas Naruto.

 _ToK ToK_  
Terdengar suara ketukan.

Mereka berempat berhenti mencari dan memasang telinga untuk mendengar ketukan.

 _Tok ToK_  
Ketukan itu berasal dari dalam lemari.

" _Kau mencari sesuatu, Dobe? Apa aku boleh keluar membantumu?_ ", tanya Batu Akik dari dalam lemari. Naruto memang melarangnya untuk keluar, tetapi Naruto tidak melarang Batu Akik untuk bersuara.

"Ck!", Naruto menepuk keningnya. Upayanya menyembunyikan Batu Akik terbongkar.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Kiba.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto membuka lemari dan menyuruh Batu Akik untuk keluar.

"Kau mencari apa, Dobe?", tanya Batu Akik dengan polosnya, tanpa mempedulikan ketiga sahabat Naruto yang memandanginya.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?", tanya Neji.  
"O...dia...", jawaban Naruto terpotong.

"Batu Akik! Untuk sementara, namaku Batu Akik!", sela Batu Akik sambil tersenyum bersahabat.

Kiba dan Neji terkejut, sedangkan Shikamaru mengorek kedua kupingnya, memastikan bahwa dia salah dengar.

Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulut Batu Akik sebelum dia berbicara lagi.  
"Dia suka bercanda... Ahahaaha...", ralat Naruto tertawa hambar, "Namanya bukan 'Batu Akik'. Namanya, itu...Mmm~ Namanya, namanya...",

Naruto tidak tahu nama apa yang akan dicomotnya?

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada layar TV.  
"Sasuke! Namanya Sasuke!", ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

Ketiga sahabatnya malah semakin bingung.

"Namanya Sasuke. Dia muridku...ehehehee...", Naruto mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.  
"Mengapa dia ada di sini? Mengapa dia memakai pakaianmu? Dan mengapa kau menutup mulutnya?", tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto terpaksa menjauhkan tangannya yang menutup mulut Batu Akik.

"Dia ke sini untuk mengganggu liburanku karena aku memberinya banyak tugas. Dia memakai pakaianku karena pakaiannya basah. Aku menutup mulutnya kerena dia selalu asal bicara", jelas Naruto dengan hati-hati.  
"Lalu? Mengapa dia bersembunyi di dalam lemari?", giliran Neji yang bertanya.  
"Untuk mengagetkan kalian", jawaban yang konyol, tapi berhasil membuat ketiga sahabatnya ini percaya.

Mereka malah mengajak Sasuke si 'Batu Akik' untuk liburan bersama. Naruto tidak menolak, karena tidak mungkin dia menyuruh Batu Akik pulang.

Terlalu asyik berbincang, mereka melupakan pencarian ponsel Naruto.

* * *

Waktunya bersepeda.

Karena Sasuke atau Batu Akik tidak bisa naik sepeda, maka Naruto memboncengnya. Naruto sengaja mengayuh pelan agar tertinggal di belakang sahabatnya.

"Hey, Batu Akik! Jika ada yang menanyakan namamu, katakan saja namamu 'Sasuke', mengerti?",  
"Hn", angguknya asal.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Naruto, dia terlalu senang mengamati pemandangan sekitar.

"Dunia di darat memang indah. Berwarna! Keren!", kagum Sasuke.  
"Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Karena akan berbahaya jika kau asal berbicara"  
"Hn!",

* * *

Siang hari yang begitu terik, membuat Naruto dan ketiga sahabatnya lebih memilih mengademkan diri di kamar masing-masing.

Naruto teringat bahwa ponselnya belum ketemu. Dia meminta Sasuke membantu mencari.

"Bentuknya kotak, sebesar telapak tangan, berwarna putih, ada layarnya", jelas Naruto, "Tadi malam, aku meletakkannya di bawah bantal",  
"Bawah bantal?", Sasuke pernah melihat benda itu, "Ah! Benda berbahaya itu!",  
"Benda berbahaya?",  
"Hn! Benda itu terus bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara mengancam",  
"Dimana benda itu?",  
"Sudah kulenyapkan",  
"Kau lenyapkan?",

Sasuke menunjukkan bangkai ponsel Naruto yang tersimpan di tong sampah. Ponsel Naruto benar-benar rusak parah.

"Kau aman! Aku telah melindungimu dari benda berbahaya itu!", dengan entengnya Sasuke memasang gaya pahlawan.

Naruto membenturkan keningnya ke dinding.  
"Ini bukan benda berbahaya. Ini namanya ponsel, alat komunikasi", jelas Naruto bersabar atas musibah yang menimpanya.  
"Ponsel?", Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, banyak benda asing yang tidak dia kenali.

* * *

Setelah pulang berlibur dari pantai, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke mansionnya.

Pelajaran pertama yang diajarkan Naruto adalah cara menggunakan perabot yang ada di mansionnya.

"Ini ponsel, benda berbahaya yang pernah kau hancurkan", jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan ponsel baru miliknya.  
"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau benda ini bernama 'ponsel'", cibir Sasuke yang tidak mau disalahkan.

Naruto menjelaskan cara menggunakan ponsel pada Sasuke. Sebagai contoh, Naruto melakukan panggilan melalui telepon ke ponselnya. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkatnya di kamar.

 _Tap Tap Tap_  
Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Memandangi layar ponsel, lalu menekan tombol hijau yang dijelaskan Naruto tadi.

" _Hallo?_ ",  
"Dobe! Aku bisa mendengar suaramu!",  
" _Hn! Ini yang namanya menelepon. Sekarang, tekan tombol merah untuk menutup panggilan_ ",  
"Waw! Ini keren, Dobe! Aku bisa mendengar suaramu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wujudmu!",  
" _Hn! Tekan tombol merah_ ",  
"Aku tidak menyangka teknologi sekarang sungguh canggih!",  
" _Batu Akik! Tekan tombol merah se-ka-rang!_ ",  
"Sekarang, Dobe?",  
" _Hn! Sekarang!_ ",

Sasuke langsung menekan tombol merah. Kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi, Dobe!", pinta Sasuke ketagihan menelepon.

* * *

Saat Naruto sedang menelepon Haruno Sakura, sang pacar. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berteriak memanggilnya. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyudahi panggilan dan berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Mengapa gambarnya tidak muncul? Apa aku telah merusaknya?", Sasuke tampak panik melihat layar TV yang bersemut.

Naruto malah tertawa melihat sikap Sasuke yang gaptek. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak mau menonton acara di TV lagi.

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan Sasuke tinggal bersama Naruto di mansionnya. Sasuke belajar banyak hal, mulai dari mencuci pakaian dan piring, menyapu, mengepel, menyiram tanaman, menyikat kamar mandi dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya, kecuali memasak.

Semuanya dilakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Menjadi manusia memang melelahkan, tapi tidak membosankan", itulah motivasi Sasuke untuk giat membabu.

Merawat Sasuke memang butuh kesabaran karena Sasuke serba ingin tahu. Tidak masalah, karena Naruto adalah seorang guru. Di sekolah, dia sudah biasa menghadapi murid bandel. Anggap saja, Sasuke itu salah satu murid bandel.

Hal positif dari merawat Sasuke adalah, Sasuke dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Merawat Sasuke tidak akan membuat kantong Naruto bolong. Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan lapar, haus ataupun memakan dan meminum sesuatu. Dia lebih sering kekeringan dan kepanasan jika terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari, bahkan retakan di tubuhnya bisa meluas. Hal inilah yang membuatnya lebih betah tinggal di mansion daripada keluar melihat lingkungan luar, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Di malam hari, Sasuke lebih memilih tidur di bathtube berisi air es, ketimbang di ranjang yang empuk. Itu berguna untuk mengurangi retakan di tubuhnya.

Naruto membeli akuarium bulat berukuran kecil untuk tempat penyimpanan batu akik, tubuh Sasuke yang lain. Jika batu akik itu terjatuh atau rusak, maka tubuh Sasuke akan mengalami hal yang sama. Begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

Malam ini, Naruto sengaja membuatkan ramen untuk Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga manusia butuh makan. Dan Sasuke sedang belajar menjadi manusia. Dia harus mencoba makan.

"Telan!", perintah Naruto saat Sasuke mau memuntahkan ramen di mulutnya.

Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangan, mencegah Sasuke untuk muntah.  
"Kau harus menelannya, Batu Akik!",

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Telanlah! Ramen ini makanan terenak bagi manusia! Rugi jika kau tidak memakannya", bujuk Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, dia mendadak menangis karena tidak bisa memuntahkan benda asing di mulutnya itu. Karena kasihan, Naruto terpaksa melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hoek!", Sasuke tidak sengaja muntah di piyama Naruto, "Tidak bisa...hiks...hiks...",

Naruto tidak bisa marah. Dia malah merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak mau makan itu lagi, Dobe...",

Naruto menyeka air mata di pipi Sasuke.  
"Maaf",  
"Ini kedua kalinya aku menangis",  
"Hn! Kau menangis karena hal sepeleh",  
"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan. Aku ingin makan seperti manusia. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Kau bilang ini makanan terenak bagi manusia. Aku jadi rugi karena tidak bisa mencobanya",  
"Jadi itu alasanmu menangis?",  
"Hn!",

Alasan yang cukup menghibur.

"Batu Akik tidak bisa makan ramen. Mungkin buah-buahan atau sayuran", pikir Naruto.

* * *

Hari berikutnya.

"Ini namanya brokoli. Sayuran yang mengandung banyak nutrisi", Naruto menyumpit sebatang brokoli rebus ke piring Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit, maka Sasuke mengangkat piringnya, memandangi brokoli tersebut dengan detail.

"Ini wortel. Baik untuk kesehatan mata",

Hal yang sama dikalukan Sasuke pada brokoli, memandanginya.

"Jika dimakan, tubuh akan sehat", jelas Naruto sambil melahap brokoli dan wortel, bermaksud agar Sasuke mengikutinya.  
"Cobalah!", Naruto menyumpit brokoli dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke, "Jika tidak enak, kau boleh memuntahkannya",

Sasuke dengan ragu membuka mulutnya, brokolipun masuk tanpa penolakan.  
"Bagaimana rasanya?",

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bahwa Sasuke tidak suka.

"Muntahkan saja", Naruto bersiap menampung dengan tangannya. Tapi Sasuke malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

 _GLuuuuK_  
Brokoli berhasil ditelan Sasuke bulat-bulat.

"Aku berhasil menelannya!", Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan mulutnya yang telah kosong.  
"Kau harus mengunyahnya, jangan ditelan!",  
"Kunyah?",

Naruto mempraktekkan cara makan dan mengunyah. Setelah itu, giliran Sasuke mencoba.

Kunyah.. Kunyah...Kunyah...

"Hoek!",

* * *

Hari berikutnya.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke supermarket untuk membeli buah yang akan dijus nanti. Mungkin Sasuke bisa meminum jus buah ketimbang makanan yang keras.

"Aku mau coba makan ini, Dobe!", pinta Sasuke antusias sambil menggendong 3 kantung tomat.

Naruto mengambil ketiga kantung tomat dari Sasuke dan meletakkannya ke rak semula.

"Aku mau coba makan itu, Dobe!", pinta Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto mengambil 5 buah tomat.  
"Jika kau bisa menghabiskannya. Aku akan membelinya lagi untukmu",

Sasuke hanya mencibir.

* * *

Naruto sudah menyiapkan segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Jika kau berhasil menghabiskannya tanpa muntah, aku akan membeli 1 kantung tomat lagi besok", jelas Naruto mengiming-imingi Sasuke.  
"3! Aku mau 3 kantung!", tawar Sasuke.  
"Ya. Mau 3 atau 10 karungpun akan kubeli. Cepat habiskan dan jangan dimuntahkan!",

Sasuke mengangguk. Menghirup aroma jus tomat, sebelum meminumnya.

 _GLuk GLuk GLuK_  
Dalam 3 tegukan besar, jus tomat di dalam gelas itu ludes.

"Haus apa doyan?", pikir Naruto.  
"HAh~ Aku berhasil menghabiskannya, Dobe!", Sasuke menyodorkan gelas kosong ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil gelas kosong itu dan mengisi dengan jus tomat yang tersisa.  
"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Batu Akik!", puji Naruto senang karena Sasuke tidak memuntahkannya.  
"3 kantung ya?", Sasuke menagih janji Naruto.  
"Hn! 3 kantung!",

Sasuke hendak mengambil jus tomatnya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menyembur keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Semburan itu berhasil mengenai wajah Naruto.

Kesimpulannya, Sasuke tidak bisa makan dan minum apapun. Lagi pula, jika dia bisa makan dan minum, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan kotoran di perutnya? Dia kan tidak punya lubang pembuangan. Sang gajah kecil di selangkangannya itu tidak berfungsi untuk membuang urine, hanya sebagai hiasan.

* * *

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap berkencan dengan Sakura. Sasuke memandangi penampilan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya Naruto berpakaian formal seperti guru, tapi kali ini pakaian Naruto kasual dan agak norak. Sasuke masih mengira bahwa Naruto akan ke sekolah.

"Selama aku pergi berkencan, jaga rumah baik-baik ya!", Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.  
"Berkencan? Kau tidak ke sekolah?",  
"Ini hari Minggu. Sekolah libur",  
"Ooo. Cepat sekali hari Minggu", Sasuke masih belum mahir membaca tanggal dan jam.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?", tanya Naruto sebelum pergi.  
"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu!",  
"Heh?!",  
"Berkencan itu pasti menyenangkan!",  
"O...ehehehe...", Naruto memikirkan penjelasan yang simple agar Sasuke mudah mengerti.

"Berkencan itu, hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Pria dan wanita", jelas Naruto.  
"Pria dan wanita? Berarti aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu?", wajah Sasuke terlihat muram.  
"Hn",  
"Hati-hati", Sasuke berjalan malas menuju sofa dan berbaring terlungkup di sana.

* * *

Saat berkencan di cafe, wajah muram Sasuke terus terbayang di pikiran Naruto.

"Kau ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?", tanya Sakura, wanita cantik berambut pink.  
"Ya. Masih ada murid yang suka menjahiliku. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi mereka",  
"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, kerena kau GTU, Great Teacher Uzumaki...ehehehe...",  
"Aduh! Eike jadi malu!", Naruto meniru gaya banci kaleng di TV.  
"Mulai deh!", Sakura menarik gemas pipi Naruto.

* * *

Malam hari, sesampainya di mansion.

"Tadaima!", ucap Naruto.

Suasana sepi, tidak terdengar ucapan 'Okaeri' dari Sasuke.

"Batu Akik!", panggil Naruto dari dapur sambil mengeguk sebotol yogurt di kulkas.

Masih tidak ada sahutan, Naruto mengira Sasuke marah karena tidak bisa berkencan dengannya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Dia menemukan Sasuke sedang menenggelamkan diri di dalam bathtube berisi air es.

"Batu Akik! Kau sudah tidur?",

Tidak ada jawaban, berarti Sasuke sudah tidur. Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bathtube, menyingkirkan sepihan es mengapung yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Tersenyum memandangi dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur seperti orang mati.  
"Kau memang indah", Naruto terpesona dengan keindahan wajah Sasuke, "Oyasuminasai, Batu Akik!",

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

"Ne, Dobe!", panggil Sasuke yang sibuk mengelap kaca jendela di ruang tamu.  
"Hn?", sahut Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.  
"Siang nanti, aku akan berkencan dengan seorang wanita",  
"Benarkah?", Naruto terkejut mendengarkannya.  
"Hn! Pasti menyenangkan!",

Naruto merasa tidak suka melihat ekspresi senang Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya dia cemburu pada wanita yang diajak kencan oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu seperti merebut Sasuke darinya.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berkencan", tawar Naruto tanpa berpikir.  
"Kau bilang berkencan itu harus pria dengan wanita",  
"Pria dengan pria juga ada, walaupun sedikit",  
"O, begitu!", angguk Sasuke, "Karena hari ini, aku berkencan dengan wanita. Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita berkencan?",

"Baiklah", guman Naruto kurang puas. Entah mengapa dia ingin membuat Sasuke membatalkan kencannya hari ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa wanita yang kau ajak kencan itu?", tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Bisa saja dia menemui wanita itu dan meminta untuk membatalkan kencannya hari ini.  
"Nenek Chiyo!", jawab Sasuke dengan lantang dan bangga, "Aku akan berkencan dengan nenek Chiyo!",

Nenek Chiyo adalah tetangga mereka.

* * *

Sore hari, sepulang dari sekolah.

"Nenek Chiyo! Aku akan berkencan dengan nenek Chiyo!", kalimat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

"Dobe!", panggil suara yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya di seberang jalan. Tampak Sasuke sedang berlambai-lambai sambil menggendong kantung belanjaan, di sebelahnya ada nenek Chiyo. Mereka sedang menunggu lampu hijau menyala untuk pejalan kaki yang akan menyebrang.

"Mereka benar-benar berkencan? Ahahaha...", Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bodoh sekali dia jika harus cemburu pada nenek-nenek.

"Dobe!", panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

Dengan bodohnya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, menghiraukan lampu hijau yang belum menyala.

 _BRaaaaK_  
Sebuah mobil sedan berhasil menabrak tubuh Sasuke. Isi kantung belanjaan tercecer di sekitar tubuh Sasuke yang terkapar tidak bergerak.

"Cucuku! Tolong cucuku!", teriak nenek Chiyo histeris.  
"Tidak apa-apa", ucap Sasuke. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi dia masih sanggup berbicara.

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto berlari menghampirinya. Wajahnya cemas seperti nenek Chiyo.  
"Batu Akik!", Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati.  
"Tubuhku retak, Dobe",

Naruto bisa melihat bercak hitam di pipi kiri, leher dan lengan kirinya.  
"Apa yang harus aku lalukan?",  
"Rendam aku di air es", bisik Sasuke.

"Bawa cucuku ke rumah sakit! Tolong cucuku!", teriak nenek Chiyo memohon sambil menangis.  
"Nenek Chiyo tenanglah!",

Naruto menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, Naruto tidak masuk mengajar. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi karena mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

"Masih sakit?", tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terbenam di bathtube.

Sasuke dengan polosnya mengangguk. Itu membuat rasa cemas Naruto semakin bertambah.

"Apa sakitnya berkurang?",  
"Hn",  
"Tidak berkurang?",  
"Hn",  
"Apa maksudmu?",

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya dari dalam air agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bercak hitam di pipi Sasuke memang tidak bisa hilang, tapi setidaknya telah memudar.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah, Dobe?",  
"Apa sakitmu tidak berkurang?",  
"Ini hari Minggu, ya? Cepat sekali",  
"Batu Akik! Jawab pertanyaanku!",

Sasuke mencibir karena Naruto membentaknya.  
"Apa sakitmu berkurang?", tanya Naruto dengan pelan.  
"Sedikit lebih baik", Sasuke menjawabnya dengan malas, kemudian dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es batu lagi. Sasuke bilang, air es bisa menyamarkan retak di tubuhnya.

Kalau saja Sasuke manusia, dia pasti akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Meminta dokter untuk menyembuhkannya.

* * *

"Nenek Chiyo tadi datang. Beliau sangat mencemaskanmu",  
"Astaga! Kencanku!", Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari rendaman air es, membuat wajah Naruto terciprat air, "Aku telah merusak barang belanjaan nenek Chiyo!",  
"Beliau lebih mencemaskanmu daripada barang belanjaannya",

Segera Sasuke berlari keluar kamar mandi.  
"Batu Akik!", cegah Naruto pada Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu, "Nenek Chiyo akan pingsan melihatmu bugil seperti itu!",

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"Ehehehe...", cengirnya malu.

Naruto mengambil sweater berleher tinggi dan celana katun panjang untuk Sasuke. Membedaki bercak di pipi Sasuke dengan tepung agar nenek Chiyo tidak melihatnya.

Naruto sangat bersyukur dan lega melihat Sasuke bangkit dari bathtube dan berlari. Naruto mengira, Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan karena melihat bercak hitam di kedua kaki Sasuke.

* * *

3 bulan telah berlalu.

Sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke telah tiba.

"Hujan! Keliling! Keliling!", seru Sasuke girang sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa.

Sasuke menyambut hujan dengan senang hati. Dengan masih memakai piyama bermotif kodok -milik Naruto, dia berlarian keluar. Saatnya untuk berkeliling sepuas mungkin. Sasuke bahkan lupa dengan pesan Naruto bahwa jika ingin keluar harap hubungi Naruto terlebih dahulu. Sasuke juga tidak mengangkat jemuran.

* * *

"Woaaaw~gedung ini lebih tinggi dari rumah Dobe!",

"Itu pasti taxi! Dobe bilang jangan pernah naik taxi, karena tarifnya mahal",

"Sekolah! Ayo ke tempat Dobe bekerja!",

"Sekolah, dimana letaknya ya? Bentuknya seperti apa?",

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tersasar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu letak tempat tinggalnya. Sasuke berjalan cepat sambil memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang dikenalinya, menghiraukan orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil memakai payung ataupun jas hujan agar tidak kebasahan.

"Hey, nak! Nanti kau bisa sakit!", seorang wanita memayunginya. Wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus sepunggung itu menyeka wajah Sasuke yang basah dengan handuk kecil.  
"Hujan tidak bisa membuatku sakit. Yang membuatku sakit hanya benturan", jelas Sasuke dengan polosnya.  
"Jangan sok kuat! Ayo masuk!", wanita itu menarik paksa Sasuke untuk masuk ke sebuah toko kue miliknya.

* * *

Sasuke terduduk diam, membiarkan seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun mengeringkan rambutnya. Bocah itu adalah anak wanita tadi. Sekilas bocah itu memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Sasuke. Mereka memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang sama, kulit yang putih mulus, mereka terlihat seperti adik-kakak.

"Mengapa kakak hujan-hujanan?", tanya bocah itu.  
"Kakak? Namaku bukan 'Kakak'. Nama sementaraku Batu Akik. Nama umumku Sasuke", Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang pernah diajarkan Naruto tentang namanya.  
"Oo... Namaku Itachi", bocah itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing memikirkan ucapan Sasuke.  
"Hai, Itachi! Senang berkenalan denganmu! Nama sementaraku Batu Akik. Nama umumku Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama sementara atau nama umumku. Terserah kau saja. Toh orangnya aku juga",  
"Bagaimana kalau 'Kakak'?",  
"Kakak? Mmm~ Boleh juga. Jadi, selain 'Batu Akik' dan 'Sasuke', aku punya nama lain lagi",

"Ucapan orang dewasa memang sulit dimengerti", guman Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, mama Itachi datang membawakan pakaian kering dan secangkir teh panas.

Sasuke menatap horor secangkir teh panas di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa minum!", tolak Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan handuk.  
"Tidak apa. Ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu", jelas mama Itachi.  
"Aku tidak suka panas. Panas membuat tubuhku retak",  
"Retak? Ahahaha...", mama Itachi tertawa geli.

Mama Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.  
"Lebih baik ganti pakaianmu, nak!",

* * *

Sasuke telah berganti pakaian kering. Beruntung, pakaian yang diberikan mama Itachi adalah pakaian berlengan panjang dan tebal, sehingga bercak di tubuhnya dapat tertutupi, kecuali bagian lehernya. Mama Itachi mengira itu adalah tanda lahir yang unik.

Sasuke duduk mencibir memandangi hujan. Berharap hujan jangan berhenti, karena dia belum puas berkeliling.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan tadi?", tanya Mama Itachi yang baru selesai melayani pembeli.  
"Berkeliling. Selama ini, aku tidak bisa keluar rumah karena cuaca panas",  
"O, kau tidak tahan panas?",  
"Hn! Panas membuat tubuhku retak",

Mama Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan di tengah hujan tanpa payung. Wajahmu terlihat seperti kebingungan. Apa kau tersasar?", tebak mama Itachi.  
"Aku ingin ke sekolah. Tapi aku tidak tahu bentuk gedungnya seperti apa?",  
"Kau bukan penduduk Amegakure?",  
"Aku baru tinggal di daratan. Dobe memungutku dari laut",

Mama Itachi tersenyum lagi. Dia mengira Sasuke berasal dari luar negeri sehingga ucapannya terdengar aneh.

"Apa kau ingat nomor keluargamu yang bisa dihubungi?",  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.

Mama Itachi meminjamkannya ponsel. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Sasuke hapal betul nomor ponsel Naruto.

 _TuuuT TuuuT_

" _Hallo?_ ",  
"Dobe! Ini aku! Batu Akik!",

"Batu Akik?", Mama Itachi mengernyit mendengar nama Sasuke yang aneh itu.

" _Batu Akik! Kau dimana? Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku jika ingin keluar?_ ", terdengar suara Naruto yang cemas.  
"Aku di...", Sasuke melirik mama Itachi.  
"Toko Kue Uchiha", jelas Mama Itachi memberi jawaban atas lirikan Sasuke.

"Toko Kue Uchiha",  
" _Tunggu aku di sana! Aku akan menjemputmu!_ ",  
"Hn!",  
" _Ingat! Jangan berkata hal yang tidak penting!_ ",  
"Hn! Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum ditanya. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau ajarkan, Dobe",  
" _Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara_ ",  
"Hn! O, iya Dobe! Tadi aku...",

 _Tuttuttut..._  
Panggilan terputus.

"Huh!", cibir Sasuke. Padahal dia ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion, setelah menjemput Sasuke dari Toko Kue Uchiha.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa dengan kesal. Dia marah pada Sasuke yang pergi tanpa mengabarinya.  
"Aku terlalu senang melihat hujan", jelas Sasuke memberi alasan.  
"Kau tahu, aku cemas saat aku pulang tidak mendengar ucapan 'okaeri' darimu? Dengan cepat aku melihat akuarium. Kupikir kau lenyap!",  
"Aku tidak lenyap kok!", Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, menuntunnya meraba-raba wajahnya, "Aku tidak lenyap, kan?",

Naruto tanpa sadar menarik bahu Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Meskipun tubuh Sasuke tidak ada kehangatan, Naruto tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu...", lirih Naruto yang akhirnya mengakui perasaannya, "...lebih dari rasa sayangku untuk Sakura-chan",  
"Benarkah kau menyayangiku, Dobe?",

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia malu mengatakannya lagi. Meskipun begitu, Naruto sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kuharap kau menyayangiku, Dobe", doa Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke tiba-tiba menagih janji Naruto untuk berkencan dengannya. Naruto nyaris melupakan janjinya itu. Naruto tidak bisa menolak karena dia sudah berjanji. Sepulang sekolah nanti, mereka akan berkencan.

"Semoga hari ini cerah", doa 3 orang siswi, salah satu dari mereka menggantung Teruterubozu di jendela kelas.

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat, langsung menegur mereka. Menyuruh mereka untuk melepas Teruterubozu tersebut. Boneka pawang hujan itu disita Naruto.

"Semoga hari ini mendung dan hujan", doa Naruto dalam hati.

Jika hujan, Naruto tidak perlu mencemaskan Sasuke yang mudah kekeringan.

* * *

Seperti doa Naruto, siang ini hujan, tapi tidak begitu lebat.

Karena Sasuke tidak bisa makan apapun, maka Naruto mengajaknya ke bioskop. Sasuke juga belum pernah ke bioskop.

"Bagaimana pria itu bisa terbang? Padahal dia tidak punya sayap", tanya Sasuke saat melihat adegan film, seorang pria melompati gedung satu ke gedung lainnya, adegan slow motion tampak seperti terbang.  
"Inilah dinamakan film action", bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu penonton sekitar.  
"O, begitu",

Hampir tiap adegan yang di luar logikanya, Sasuke selalu mengomentari dan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Mobil itu meledak, tapi kok orang yang di dalamnya masih hidup?",  
"Stttt...", Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak bertanya lagi.  
"Nah! Yang itu juga! Tembakan bertubi-tubi, tapi tidak...", komentar Sasuke terputus karena Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, lalu membawa Sasuke keluar.

"Mengapa kau membawaku keluar? Filmnya belum selesai, kan?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Kau terlalu berisik",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Kau selalu mengomentari tiap adegan. Komentarmu mengganggu penonton yang lain",  
"Banyak hal yang membingungkan di film itu",  
"Itu hanya film, wajar saja berbeda dengan kenyataan dan di luar logika. Film itu hanya hiburan, tidak perlu dianggap serius",  
"Hn", kening Sasuke masih berkerut, menandakan dia masih belum mengerti tentang film yang ditontonnya tadi.

"Sepertinya mengajak Batu Akik menonton film, bukan ide yang bagus", guman Naruto sambil memikirkan hal lain.

"Lebih baik shopping saja!", ajak Naruto.

Mereka mengelilingi beberapa toko, melihat display pakaian yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Karena Sasuke suka warna biru, jadi Naruto membelikan syal berwarna kuning, pilihan Sasuke.

Biru atau kuning? Sasuke lebih memilih warna kuning.

Selain syal untuk menutupi bercak di leher Sasuke, Naruto juga membelikan kaos berlengan panjang, celana panjang dan celana dalam. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu memakai pakaian Naruto, termasuk celana dalam.

"Ne, Dobe! Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dari tembakan bertubi-tubi tadi?", Sasuke masih penasaran dengan film yang ditontonnya tadi, "Apa mereka punya sihir?",  
"Ya, mereka memakai sihir agar tidak terkena tembakan", jawab Naruto asal. Naruto tidak mungkin menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya rekayasa film, bisa-bisa Sasuke bertanya lebih detail.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan pria jangkung berkulit pucat.

"Na, Naruto-kun...", wajah Sakura tampak terkejut.  
"Temanmu?", tanya pria yang digandeng Sakura.

"Haruno-san adalah mantan pacarku", jelas Naruto bersikap setenang mungkin, walaupun dia ingin menghajar pria yang telah merebut Sakura.

"Naruto-kun...", lirih Sakura sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku dan Haruno-san sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi", Naruto tersenyum pada pacar Sakura yang baru. Naruto tahu, cepat atau lambat, hubungannya dengan Sakura akan berakhir.

Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke pergi. Dia ingin secepatnya menenangkan diri di kamarnya. Naruto marah pada Sakura, mengapa wanita tersebut mengkhianatinya? Mengapa pula dirinya dengan mudah memutuskan Sakura tanpa mendengar alasan dari Sakura? Mengapa pria itu merebut Sakura darinya? Dan mengapa Sasuke merengek minta dibelikan ice cream? Mengapa? Mengapa?

"Dobe, aku mau itu!", pinta Sasuke menunjuk kios ice cream.  
"Kita pulang!",  
"Aku mau itu!",  
"Apa yang ingin kau coba? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memakannya!",  
"Aku memang tidak bisa memakannya, tapi kau bisa!",  
"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan ice cream!",  
"Kau harus makan itu karena kau panas!",  
"Panas?",  
"Hn! Kau panas!", cibir Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sasuke benar, dia memang sedang panas.

Akhirnya Naruto membeli ice cream dari kios tersebut.

* * *

Sepulang berkencan, Naruto langsung mengurung diri di kamar.

"Kau tidak senang berkencan denganku, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke dari depan pintu kamar Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham.

"Aku senang kok berkencan denganmu!",  
"Benarkah?",  
"Hn!",  
"Kau tidak terlihat senang", cibir Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto dengan detail.  
"Aku ada sedikit masalah",  
"Masalah? Apa itu? Bisa kubantu?",

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk curhat pada Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tidak mengerti urusan percintaan.

"Meskipun Sakura tidak menyayangimu lagi, aku tetap menyayangimu kok", hibur Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Menciumnya lebih dalam. Pesona Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto kehilangan akal sehat.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat, bahkan mereka telah berpacaran. Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu istilah berpacaran, tapi dia sangat senang bahwa Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkencan dengannya. Bahkan Naruto sering menelepon Sasuke saat di sekolah. Sasuke sangat senang berbicara berlama-lama di telepon. Membicarakan hal yang tidak penting tentunya.

Sasuke berhasil menambal lubang di hati Naruto.

* * *

Karena Naruto menghiraukan pesan dan panggilan Sakura, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menemuinya di mansion.

Naruto belum pulang, sehingga Sasuke terpaksa diam duduk manis di sofa, tidak membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Naruto melarang Sasuke membuka pintu saat dia tidak ada di rumah.

Karena Sakura mempunyai kunci duplikat, maka dengan mudahnya dia masuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?", tanya Sasuke terkejut melihat wanita cantik berambut pink, "Aku suka warna rambutmu!",

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan kau?",  
"Sakura? Kau wanita yang tidak menyayangi Dobe lagi?",  
"Heh?!",  
"Mengapa kau tidak menyayanginya? Padahal Dobe menyayangimu!",

Sakura menunduk lesu.  
"Maaf. Aku menyayanginya, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya",  
"Mengapa tidak bisa?",  
"Karena status kami berbeda. Orang tuaku tidak setuju dengan pilihanku",

Sakura ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya di hadapan Sasuke. Segera dia berpamitan pada Sasuke.

Saat di koridor, Sakura berpapasan dengan Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku...hiks...hiks... Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi...", jelas Sakura terisak.  
"Hn", Naruto hanya diam sambil memeluk Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Malam hari.

"Ne, Dobe!", panggil Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di paha Naruto.  
"Hn?", sahut Naruto yang pandangan fokus menonton berita.  
"Aku batu akik dan kau manusia. Status kita berbeda, apa kau akan tetap menyayangiku?",

Pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat Naruto teringat dengan Sakura. Mereka putus karena status sosial. Sakura seorang pebisnis dan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, sedangkan Naruto hanya guru biasa dari keluarga sederhana. Sejak awal orang tua Sakura menentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku tetap menyayangimu, meskipun kau jadi batu sekalipun", Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat senang mendengarnya.  
"Cium aku lagi, Dobe!", pinta Sasuke cekikikan. Bagi Sasuke, cium itu tanda sayang.

 _Chuu~_

"Aku mencintaimu, Batu Akik", bisik Naruto.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe", balas Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Sasuke kurang paham dengan cinta, tapi bagi Sasuke rasa sayang Naruto padanya adalah cinta. Sayang itu cinta. Cinta itu sayang.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke mampir ke Toko Kue Uchiha untuk mengembalikan pakaian yang dipinjam Sasuke, sekaligus membeli chesee cake.

"Kakak! Antarkan aku ke tempat les, donk!", pinta Itachi pada Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri, sayang?", tanya mama Itachi sambil melototi Itachi.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyanggupi permintaan Itachi dengan senang hati.

* * *

Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke.  
"Kakak, sebentar lagi, aku akan punya adik", info Itachi.  
"Wah! Pasti sangat menyenangkan!", seru Naruto yang sedari tadi diabaikan Itachi. Itachi sepertinya ingin memonopoli Sasuke.  
"Adikmu pasti akan setampan aku", canda Sasuke sambil memasang gaya paling keren.  
"Jika adikku laki-laki, aku akan menamainya 'Uchiha Sasuke', seperti nama kakak", entah apa yang membuat Itachi begitu mengagumi Sasuke?

"Bagaimana kalau perempuan?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Mmm~", Itachi tampak berpikir.  
"Naruko. Beri nama 'Naruko' jika adikmu perempuan", saran Sasuke terkikik geli sambil melirik Naruto.  
"Mengapa tidak 'Sasu-chan' saja?", protes Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir 1 tahun, mereka tinggal bersama. Banyak hal dilalui mereka. Susah dan senang, dilalui bersama.

"Tubuhku akan hancur, Dobe", jelas Sasuke saat Naruto melihat bercak hitam muncul di wajah bagian kiri Sasuke. Tidak hanya wajah, hampir seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi bercak hitam.  
"Kapan kau terjatuh? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?",  
"Sudah waktunya aku untuk hancur",  
"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh hancur!", Naruto memeluk Sasuke, dia sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke.

"Jika tubuhku tidak hancur, itu berarti kau tidak menyayangiku",  
"Apa maksudmu?",  
"Suara itu mengatakan padaku, jika ada yang menyayangiku, maka aku akan hancur. Dan saat itulah, aku akan lahir kembali. Entah di dunia ini ataupun menjadi batu lagi"  
"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?",  
"Aku ingin kau menyayangiku, karena aku menyayangimu",  
"Bodoh! Jika tahu kau akan hancur, mengapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membencimu?",  
"Aku lebih suka disayang daripada dibenci",  
"Jika aku membencimu, kau tidak akan hancur kan?",

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Itu artinya, sudah terlambat untuk membenci. Secepatnya tubuh Sasuke akan hancur dan lenyap.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto membawa batu akik ke toko perhiasan. Mencari solusi untuk memperbaiki atau mengurangi retakan di batu akik yang kian meluas. Terjatuh sekali, batu akik itu akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Berbagai toko perhiasan telah didatanginya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memperbaiki keretakan tersebut. Mereka menyarankan untuk dileburkan atau dipecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Tentu saja Naruto menolak. Itu sama saja akan menyakiti tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau tidak hancur?", lirih Naruto memandangi batu akik di tangannya.

 _BRaaaaK_  
Seorang pesepeda tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Naruto, hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Naruto menjerit histeris melihat batu akik itu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

"Batu Akik! Batu Akik! Sasukeee!", teriak Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke di mansionnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat. Dia sudah lenyap.

* * *

The End?

* * *

4 tahun kemudian.

Naruto sedang menikmati angin sore di taman sambil memangku laptop. Selain menjadi guru, Naruto kini juga berprofesi sebagai penulis novel fiksi. Kesibukan membuatnya jarang besosialisasi. Dia lebih sering bekerja di rumah, sambil memandangi pecahan batu akik yang disimpannya di dalam botol kaca kecil transparan. Meskipun telah hancur, Naruto tidak bias membuangnya. Pecahan batu akik itu terlalu indah, mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke.

"Guk! ", seekor anak anjing datang dan menjilati sepatunya.

"Dobe, jangan yayi-yayi, nanti kau dicuyik", ucap seorang bocah laki-laki cadel, menggendong anak anjing itu.

Naruto terkejut melihat wajah sang bocah. Wajah bocah itu mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Batu Akik?", tanya Naruto, "Apa kau Batu Akik?",

Bocah itu tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan lari terlalu jauh! Kakak capek mengejarmu!", teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang diduga sebagai kakak dari sang bocah.

Naruto mengenali anak laki-laki itu, begitu sebaliknya, anak laki-laki itu juga mengenali Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, anak pemilik Toko Kue Uchiha.

Dan bocah yang sedang merengek minta digendong itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi sang bocah dengan gemas. Saking senangnya telah bertemu dengan Batu Akik, Narutopun menangis.

* * *

Happy Ending

* * *

Mungkin humornya kurang ^^v

Mungkin juga endingnya terkesan terpaksa.  
Apapun yg terjadi, Review ya ^ 3 ^


End file.
